


The Roommates

by WonderSuper33



Category: The Other Love Story (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSuper33/pseuds/WonderSuper33
Summary: A Pakistani citizen goes to visit his relatives in India but when political tensions escalate he is unable to go back home. He struggles to make ends meet when his relatives are forced to abandon him due to his actual identity. Eventually he manages to find a loving home occupied by a couple of loving and caring women. A story of true love and compassion.





	1. Chapter 1

I am originally a Pakistani born in Karachi who moved to India a couple of months back. It was during a time of peace and reconciliation between the governments of India and Pakistan when I decided to pay a visit to my aunt and uncle both residing in Banglore for the past decade. Little did I know that after visiting them I would never be able to move back to Pakistan especially after relations between the two countries suddenly took a drastic U-turn during the days of my visit. Things became so bad that my aunt and uncle had no choice but to send me away from their house due to the fear of giving refuge to a visiting Pakistani in a hard core hindu neighborhood.

Thankfully they did agree to let me stay until my uncle was able to get me an Indian nationality through the help of some of his highly influential government contacts. I had to immediately move out of the house after that with a heavy heart but I knew it was the correct decision for the sake of all three of us. 

My uncle offered to help me get a decent home and job but I decided not to put him at any further unnecessary risk since he had already done so much to keep me safe. He and my aunt still cared enough to give me a decent amount of cash for my future endeavors. They also gave me handy tips on how to go on with my life from now on by giving me names of some decent hotels where I could stay temporarily until I could rent my own place to live and the best places where I could land a good enough job for financial security.  
I couldn't thank them enough for their great hospitality and I promised to be in touch and also pay them back for the kindness they had shown me.  
The first few days of my independent life in this bustling Indian city were surprisingly smooth. I was able to move in immediately into a comfortable three star hotel which my uncle had especially marked for me as a place with comfortable surroundings and reasonable cost. 

The hotel called Palm Springs was at the edge of the city. It was quite an Imposing structure with a wide and spacious car parking space right next to the reception area. A picturesque sparkling fountain could be seen outside the entrance door to the reception making a merry gurgling sound which could be heard from a clear distance by any passerby. The best thing about the place in my view was the fact that it was so well managed even though it wasn't in the five star or seven star category...

I can vividly remember the day I got the waiter job at this very same hotel. I was perched upon a comfy sofa which was placed next to the window of my hotel room. I had just come back from the restaurant close to the reception which served traditional Indian breakfast such as Halwa Puri and Omelette egg with tea. I was browsing feverishly on my laptop for any vacancies I could find which would be good enough to help me pay a decent rent. Sadly, for me I had not gotten anywhere on the job front despite the helpful tips my aunt and uncle had given me.

My parents and siblings had been very concerned for my safety when I had told them about everything that had happened. They gave me confidence and assurance that things will improve in the future and I would get to meet them again very soon. When I told them about my hard luck at finding a job they advised me to seek help from my uncle as a last resort and that was exactly what I did that day. As it turned out, I was forced to request my uncle to call in a favor from a senior manager working in the same hotel. 

My first job as a waiter started the very next day. I was still living in Palm Springs because I still hadn't had managed to rent a reasonable apartment in the city. My work shift was supposed to start at 7 AM so I got up an hour earlier, had a long bath and gave myself a clean shave before putting on the most reasonable clothes that I could find. After having a hurried breakfast I sat in the lounge next to the restaurant called 'Nadia' where I was now going to serve customers. 

'Hi... are you starting today at the restaurant'? I spun my head around to see a fair looking girl probably in her late twenties looking at me with a wry smile.  
'Yea, today is my first day. Do you work here too? I asked politely.  
'No I was just here for a visit'. She said shaking her head.  
'Okay'. I said looking at her shyly and then moving back to the tv channel that I was watching. My anxiety was now growing a little more due to the upcoming meet up with my boss and the fact that there was a stunning lady who had just spoken sitting next to me. 

'My name is Anchal by the way', she said as she extended her hand to me with a smile.  
'My name is Musab. Thank you'. I said awkwardly as I shook her hand. 

Anchal gave a hearty little laugh at my reply. I felt that I was both surprised and attracted to her at the same time as I saw the beaming look on her stunning face while she laughed.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes, feeling awkward and excited at the same time staring at the wide screen tv in the hotel lobby when to my utmost amazement I saw Anchal standing above me with a serious look on her face. 'Hand me your cellphone, Musab'. She said quietly extending her hand as she spoke the words. 'Um...Ahh... Okay'. those were the only words that I could stammer as I did as she asked. Deep inside I felt angry and upset with myself for being so nervous and socially awkward in front of this utterly gorgeous Indian woman. I saw deep focus in Anchal's eyes as she gazed at my cellphone and punching her number into it. She gave herself a missed call from my phone so that my number was now saved in her cell as well. She handed my cellphone back to me without saying another word. I was still too nervous and excited to say anything to her as she mesmerized me by the look of intensity on her intoxicating face while walking back to her couch. Just as she was about to sit, another woman suddenly emerged from the restaurant area walking briskly towards us with a professional vibe. 'Mr. Musab, please follow me to the office'. She said motioning me to get up and walk towards her. 'Good luck with your first day'. I stared in bewilderment at the kind look on Anchal's face after she spoke those words. 'How did you know about that'? I was forced to blurted out because now the confusion was becoming too much for me to handle. 'You will find out soon enough, my friend'. she replied teasingly as she walked away from the lobby with the vibe of amazing grace and elegance.


	2. Chapter 2

In the beginning of my story I had mentioned that the first few days of my independent life had gone smoothly. However, that certainly wasn't the case after I got the job. In Pakistan I had spent a fair amount of time in the corporate world so you could say that I did have a fair idea about what to expect but as it turned out the new job proved to be tougher than anything I had ever experienced before in the workplace. I was under immense pressure and the high level stress I endured was just endless from the beginning to the end of my shift. Customers who were mostly from the corporate world misbehaved with me for no reason just to prove a point and if that wasn't bad enough my co workers and my boss the manager of 'Nadia' also did everything imaginable to make my life a living hell. 

During those hard days I found myself thinking a great deal about that surprising encounter that I had with Anchal on the first day of my job. I couldn't deny that I had indeed fallen for her just through that one meeting. I guess my infatuation towards her was perhaps due to the extremely bold and assertive way in which she had reached out to me that day. I had met quite a number of beautiful and strong women in my life but Anchal certainly seemed like a one of a kind case to me. Another reason I realized for my deep longing to meet Anchal again was the deep level of stress and discomfort this do or die job had given me. 

My current situation certainly was proving to be a tragic one. The decent cash reserves which my uncle and aunt had provided me initially had now gone down to an emergency point where I only had enough left to stay in Palm Springs for little more than a week. The melancholy which resulted from this hopeless scenario was incredibly intense. It forced me to stay up late at night, gazing at the millions of bright lights spread across the vast expanse of Bangalore while I stood still on the top floor of the hotel. I had never been one to smoke, but I was now having very serious toxic thoughts about attempting it. I had already started taking Xanax pills from a medical store close to the hotel whose owner agreed to give me the pills as long as I paid him double the cost of a strip.   
I took one full pill every night before I stood at the top of the hotel and the tears would then fall down my face like a leaky water pipe as I started taking in the enchanting view of the entire city in front of me. I used to take out my cellphone during those moments and stare deeply at Anchal's number feeling the crippling hesitation of whether or not to give her a call. 

I used to criticize myself severely whenever I had the deep temptation to give her a call. In my thoughts I used to tell myself that it was just a chance encounter, that Anchal was probably some wealthy woman from the elite class who had probably flirted with me that day just to get her daily doze of fun. The thought of it all made me feel more idiotic than ever because I felt that she had probably just played with my emotions for fun. I was seriously considering the possibility that I would never see her again. However, my foolish heart still forced me to search for her whenever I was on my shift or moving around other areas of the hotel or the city. But as destiny would have it, I did meet her once again at the same hotel and that was the meeting which changed my entire world upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

The sudden meeting with Anchal I was referring to earlier came about on a particularly busy Friday night. The beginning of the weekend always used to bring in a truckload of impatient and arrogant elite customers to the hotel. But tonight it seemed like a tsunami had absolutely rattled 'Nadia' to the core. I found myself running around from table to table gasping for breath as one customer after another addressed me with rude complaining remarks. Since the past few days I had been feeling considerably fatigued and light headed, which I had reckoned was due to the adverse impact on my health from an unhealthy consumption of anxiety pills and that definitely did not help my situation one little bit.  
Even though, I admit that this waiter job had been slowly chipping away at my mental and emotional health I had still managed to keep showing resilience after enduring day after day of social abuse. But each abusive job environment carries within itself a particular tipping point and for me that tipping point came during the course of that eventful night. 

I had barely survived half the shift, when the huge insane work pressure finally managed to overwhelm me. The tragedy began when in my frantic haste to serve on time, I spun around a bit too abruptly with a plate of deep fried prawns in my hands. That spin I made resulted in the very worst incident I could possibly imagine in my short lived culinary career. The plate of red hot fried prawns crashed right in the chest of none other than Mr. Pradeep the hotel manager of Palm Springs himself who was walking towards the bartender with a few associates for a late night drink. Red hot chili sauce and large chunks of those deep fried burning hot prawns sprawled all over his elite class three piece business suit leaving alarmingly deep dense spots on the exquisite fabrics. The plate I was holding crashed violently to the floor with an ear splitting noise that echoed all across the hall. I felt as if the earth had suddenly sprung open and dissolved my entire body like a vicious draconian Anaconda. For a few brief seconds everyone just stared in shock at the sight of the fuming look on the manager's face and the utterly depressed vibes coming out of my own body. Then came the string of bellowing insults and a violent shove from the big boss which sent me crashing into the bartender table. The blow caused me to shatter the back of my head with a pile of glass wine bottles. There was a loud noise of splintering glass due to the impact between my head and the bottles. Everyone stared silently in shock as Mr. Pradeep came up and roughly grabbed me by the collar. 'You filthy species of Swine. You just insulted me in front of the entire hotel you disgusting piece of shit '. He bellowed in my ears shaking my body like a rag doll as he spoke. It was then that I actually felt I was imagining things inside a coma because I heard Anchal's voice once again. 'That's enough father. This is a new low even for someone as disrespectful as you'.


	4. Chapter 4

I was shocked by Anchal's sudden arrival on the scene but I felt too humiliated to really care about anything anymore. It's hard to describe just how awful I felt during that time. I felt like I was a deer caught in the glare of a hundred headlights, it seemed as if every single soul living in that hotel was now staring at Anchal, the hotel manager (her father) and me. I don't know how but I somehow managed to gather enough strength to remove myself from that nightmare after Mr. Pradeep fired me in front of the entire onlooking crowd despite Anchal's protests.  
Even in this unimaginable state of humiliation, a small part of my mind still wondered how on earth Anchal appeared out of nowhere to come to my aid. She had literally become a complete ghost after just that one meeting we had had in the lobby during my first day on the job. But then I began to criticize myself for having this romantic attraction to a girl I barely knew. So what if she was protesting like that to defend me? Since that one solitary day that I had met her she had been nothing more than a complete stranger and proven herself as nothing more than a shady and suspicious character. I was forced to convince myself of the harsh reality that was now staring right into my face like the horrifying form of a grim reaper about to take life away from a living soul. 

Even though I hadn't seen him say it out loud, my messed up mind became convinced that Pradeep had blacklisted my entire professional career through that dreadful display of public humiliation. In a state of deep anxiety and panic I walked frantically towards my hotel room and saw the thin savings that were left in my wallet for survival. I had no idea what I was going to do and where I was going to go next. My parents and siblings could do absolutely nothing for me from the other side of the border in Pakistan. I could not afford to put the lives of my aunt and uncle at risk by returning to their home where they could possibly get lynched in public if it ever got out in their extremist hindu neighborhood that they were accommodating a Pakistani national inside their home. I had to downplay the possibility of asking my aunt and uncle for more funds because even though I knew they were kind enough to give me even more funds I did not want them to run into any severe financial difficulties because of me. It didn't take me long to pack up the few things I had in my inventory. I cleared up a few formalities that had to be taken care of before I was officially ready to check out from the hotel and then I decided to make one final visit to the roof before I had to let it go permanently. It was close to midnight as I took in the enchanting view of the sleeping city one last time. I had always gotten a deep feeling of melancholy whenever I had visited this rooftop in the past but tonight this feeling was enormously amplified. A cool breeze began, spreading a cozy and serene effect on everything in it's wake. You could literally see thousands of bright lights spread across the city from where I was standing and that mixed with the amazing feel of the cool breeze created a truly mesmerizing effect. After getting a good strong feel of this enchanting scenario, I decided to numb my overwhelming pain through a dose of marijuana which I was about to consume for the very first time. I took the tiny plastic bag out of my pocket and started to dip it into the cigarette the way that the drug dealer had told me. I had planned to only use the marijuana in case my emotional pain became too excruciating to handle and this seemed to be the perfect time to do it. I had gotten fairly used to inflicting self harm upon myself through intoxicating drugs like Xanax but this was the first time I was going to make my body endure something this destructive. My face was quivering with deep emotional pain and tears were swelling up in my eyes as I drew out the lighter with a trembling hand to ignite the cigarette. But just as the flame was about to connect with the cigarette a firm hand suddenly grasped my wrist from behind to stop me just in time.


	5. Chapter 5

She had a look in her eyes that was stern and caring at the same time.  
'Marijuana. Really?' She let go of my wrist and firmly took the cigarette away from my hands as she spoke. I felt surprised at myself for feeling touched by her moves after getting past the initial shock and surprise of seeing her emerge out of nowhere on the rooftop. But it didn't take long for that surprise to turn into a mixed sensation of sadness and rage. 

'Exactly who are you anyway? Why do you sneak up on me out of nowhere like a prowling ghost? What the hell do you want from me? It was like a raging volcano had just erupted out of my chest as those words flowed out of my mouth like a river. I was more hurt than angry and I could sense my voice break as I spoke. For a few seconds I just stood still and turned my face away from her after that barrage, I felt embarrassed to hear the broken tone of my voice and that forced my ego to make me look as if I was angry at her. 

Anchal didn't say anything to me for a while. I honestly wasn't sure what she would do next as I continued to look away from her during those few moments of uncomfortable silence between us. I was eventually forced to look at her as I felt the gentle touch of her hand on my shoulder. The look of bold tenderness on her face pleasantly surprised me.

'I am really sorry for what happened tonight at the restaurant'. 

'So you're the daughter of the man who runs this place'. I said in a mild tone feeling my infatuation for her return once again. 

She lowered her eyes and nodded. 'I am not letting you leave all alone. It isn't right'.

I didn't say anything to Anchal for a while and struggled to maintain eye contact due to the overwhelming emotion which engulfed me during those intense moments. 'It's alright. I guess everyone is better if I leave here forever'. I said in a low emotional tone. I felt even more touched as Anchal lifted up my chin and forced me to look at her again. I still felt too overwhelmed to meet her sharp but loving gaze. 'Don't ever say that again. You're going to move in with me tonight'. It felt like an electric bolt had just jolted my whole body as I heard those words. But I wasn't sure how I could possibly believe what she had just said. 'How could that happen, exactly. Your father literally destroyed my whole future tonight and you and him stay together. I am sorry I don't mean to be rude but you know we can't deny reality'. I felt my heart flutter as she gazed into my eyes with a loving and reassuring look on her face. 'I am my own woman and my father doesn't control me anymore because I moved out on him a few years ago'. She didn't wait for a response and gave out a hearty little laugh as she put an arm around my shoulder. 'Come let's get out of this place. There's someone very special I'd like you to meet'.


	6. Chapter 6

I tried not to feel self conscious as I made my way to the check out counter. I had gathered all my belongings in the solitary suitcase I had brought with me to live at the hotel and now I had to endure just a few more minutes of hell before I finally had the chance to say goodbye to the place forever. Anchal was waiting for me sitting in the same spot in the lobby where both of us had met for the first time. After the check out was complete, I made my way to her trying my best once again to ignore the people that were around during that late hour. It certainly seemed as if I had become everyone's center of attention after that dramatic episode with the hotel manager just recently. 

'How are you feeling right now?' Anchal asked as she stared at me once again with the usual bright look on her face. 

'Anchal'. I said in a surprisingly assertive tone. 'I feel like you've come into my life like a guardian angel'. I said solemnly once again not being able to meet her eyes as I spoke. I decided to continue with my speech ignoring the need to look at her again. 

'I have a few questions to ask before I can move in with you. I guess I can't live with someone until I know that I can fully trust them'. 

'Of course, I can understand. Go ahead and ask me anything without hesitation'. I saw kindness and a look of deep understanding in her eyes as she smiled at my assertion. 

'Okay thanks. I guess what I wanted to ask first was why you exchanged contact numbers with me when we first met'. I said awkwardly. 

Anchal just stared at me for a few moments with a look of loving concern in her eyes before she finally spoke again.

'I overheard my father talking to your uncle. They were talking about some Pakistani guy who was forced to stay in India due to political tensions. My father was initially reluctant to offer the job to you. But he reluctantly agreed in the end'.

'I approached you in the lobby before your first shift so that we could exchange our contact numbers and I could reach you in case the people at the restaurant mistreated you. I know how hard it must be to live like an outsider in a place where no one knows you and you can't reveal where you're actually from'. Anchal had a genuinely caring and serious tone in her voice when she spoke.

I couldn't help looking at her now with a deep look of respect in my eyes. 

'I am sorry for doubting you, Anchal. I guess I was just too upset last night after all that happened and that is why I said things I shouldn't have said'. 

'Come let's go outside and meet Aadya in the car'. Anchal said in reply placing an arm around my shoulder as both of us walked outside and I said goodbye to Palm Springs once and for all.

The city seemed to be asleep as we stepped outside the exit gate. The fountain was still making the same serene gurgling noise as water jutted out from it continuously in gentle streams. Only a handful of cars could be seen which were parked close to the hotel entrance. It was exactly five minutes past midnight when I glanced at my watch to check the time. Anchal led me through the main car parking area towards a large empty lot which was situated right next to the boundary walls of the hotel. 

'Where is the car we are looking for? I thought it must have been parked outside the main entrance'. 

'We will see it soon. Just keep following me'. Anchal replied quietly. 

'How exactly are you related to Aadya? I am just asking out of curiousity'. I said defensively.

'You will find out soon enough, lonely boy'. Anchal remarked lightheartedly. 

I could see that there was another bunch of cars parked in the empty lot. I realized that most people visiting the hotel must be using the lot to save themselves from the high parking cost charged by the hotel management to visitors. 

The full moon in the night sky accompanied by a cluster of brightly shining stars, looked even more prominent in the wide endless emptiness. The enchanting spectacle was made even more magical by a cool serene breeze which swirled around us. We had passed at least half a dozen cars parked a fair distance away from each other before Anchal finally came to a stop and waved at a black Maruti Suzuki which was parked right in front of us.

Anchal's wave was answered by a tall good looking woman who wore a black half sleeves shirt and trousers. 

'I thought you weren't going to show up. You really took a long time'. Aadya remarked as she and Anchal greeted each other with a hug. 

'I am sorry for making you wait, Aadya. The check out took us a bit longer than expected'. 

'Aadya, this is Musab. Our new friend'. Anchal said as she pointed one hand towards me and then towards Aadya so that we were both introduced properly. 

'It's nice to meet you, Musab'. Aadya smiled as she drew out a hand towards me. 

'It's nice to meet you too'. I replied smiling back at her as we both shook hands with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Banglore maybe one of India's most bustling cities but at half past one at night it gave out a really serene and enchanting look. Anchal drove the car at a smooth pace, smiling and making continuous conversation with Aadya. It didn't take a genius to understand that the two had some really strong chemistry with each other. I was content to stay quiet for a while. I guess it just felt really good to take in everything that was happening around me. The full moon in the sky surrounded by clusters of glittering stars, bright yellow and white gleaming lights which were lined up across every single vast and empty road that were crossed all combined with the heart warming laughter and chit chat between two breath taking women. It all felt like a dream come true. I hadn't asked out of shyness why Anchal was together with Aadya at this late hour. I felt an internal pressure slowly building inside me to say something but Anchal finally confronted me before I could say a word. 

'Musab, you haven't spoken a single word in the car. Is everything okay?'  
'Yes it's all okay. It's just that I am not much of a talker so it's difficult for me to start a conversation'. I said sheepishly.  
'Don't worry my friend. It'll be fine, we will never judge you for who you are'. Aadya said in a consoling voice.  
'And you can totally count on it'. Anchal added, giving me a playful wink as she spoke. 

'I have to say I am truly touched by the kindness both of you have shown me. I didn't realize that there really are some genuinely good people still left in this intolerant and selfish world'. I got a warm wide smile from each woman in response. 

'I hope you don't mind me asking but it seems kind of strange to see both you women driving in a car together at this late hour'.  
Both Anchal and Aadya shared an amused look followed by laughter upon hearing my comment. 'You will find out soon enough dear friend'. Anchal said looking at me playfully with a teasing and light hearted tone in her voice. Aadya smiled and gave me a playful look without saying anything. 'Consider me intrigued'. I said joining in their fun as our black car continued speeding through the broad brightly lit highway in the wee hours of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

We kept quiet for a while after that. Anchal continued to drive at a steady 80 KMPH speed despite having the opportunity to go turbo on the wide highway which was completely devoid of any traffic at this late hour. I was mesmerized by the sharp illuminating ambience of the tall lights that seemed to go on endlessly as we continued to move forward. There was a fair amount of vegetation which continued to follow us on the left hand side of the highway which included tall lush green grass and different species of brightly colored trees. Small houses could also be seen situated at a fair distance from each other on brightly lit little streets but it wasn't surprising that no one could be seen outside given the late hour. 

'We are about ten minutes away now'. Anchal said solemnly while looking at me with a sharp gaze in her eyes.

'It's almost at the edge of the city and fairly close to the airport. You get to hear a lot of noise throughout the day'. said Aadya briefly staring at Anchal and me with a wry smile as she spoke. 

'It's really far from your father's hotel, I must say. We have been travelling for about forty minutes now'. I commented feeling happy with myself for finally showing some true assertiveness this time. 

'Yes it is'. Anchal said curtly with a smile.

'She wanted to stay as far away from him as possible', Aadya said winking at me and giving out a hearty laugh as Anchal gave her a playful punch.

The highway continued to stretch in front of us for a few more minutes until it finally gave way to a left side street. A tall sign post with the title 'Jackson Colony' could be seen just as Anchal steered the car and finally put an end to our travel on the highway. The street was dark and gloomy but it ended only after a short distance as a large and wide black gate appeared in front of us. Anchal slowly stopped the car a few yards behind the gate as two chubby looking security guards in uniform gingerly walked towards us.  
Anchal did not say anything as she drew down her glass window and flashed a shiny looking residence card on the face of the guard who came up to her. Upon seeing the card, the guard simply turned around and walked back with his other mate to open the gate for our entry. 

The highway lights may have been great but they clearly paled in comparison to the sheer magical glitter of the ones inside the colony. There seemed to be an endless number of them lined up at a fair distance from each other emitting a sharp enchanting ambiance across the landscape. As the car sped forward, I could see a few world renowned fast food chains like KFC, Pizza Hut and MC Donalds lined up together just a few miles away from the main gate towards the left side of the road. Just a few yards ahead of them a cluster of tall apartment buildings appeared on the opposite side of the road, all of them looking dark and lifeless during that late night hour. The road continued stretch in front of us for a few more minutes until Anchal finally steered the car towards a left side lane which had a row of neatly lined up small houses within it. She passed a couple of houses and then gently applied the brakes to bring the car to a smooth halt. The three of us got out immediately and it apparently looked to me as if both Anchal and Aadya were feeling the same draining feeling of exhaustion like I did. 'So is that all your stuff, Rashid'? Aadya asked casually as she saw me hurl the solitary backpack onto my shoulder. 'Yea. This is the only baggage that I have'. I replied solemnly trying to keep my voice and body language as calm as possible when I spoke. 'That's okay'. Anchal remarked in a comforting voice as she looked at me smiling warmly as usual while she spoke. 'Yea. We have plenty of reserves in the bank to buy stuff for a new friend'. Aadya added gently squeezing my left shoulder as she spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

The house was truly a sight to behold. It had a neat little garden just before the entrance which contained a beautiful arrangement of daffodils, sunflowers, morning glory and red and white roses. Lush green grass covered the garden's exotic terrain from all sides and two bright ceiling lights engulfed it with a vivid whitish ambience. I stood still for a few moments to mull over my present situation as I saw Anchal walk forward to unlock the front door. I was living away from my home country in a completely new place and moving into it with two stunning women who were little more than complete strangers to me at that point. If someone had told me that I would be in this situation a few months ago I would have probably asked them to see a mental health professional at the shortest notice. But I guess it's true that life can make you experience the most unlikely situations you ever thought possible.

I had seen a fair bit of the beauty of both women up until then but that was nothing compared to how enchanting both of them looked up close. Aadya stood tall and attractive, wearing a plain black half sleeve shirt with contrasting white jeans, her thick black hair falling down neatly up to her well defined shoulders. In contrast Anchal was probably a few inches shorter than Aadya but certainly not any less attractive, her eye catching red top and black jeans were fully complimented by her exotic looking face and thick black shoulder length hair.

'Rashid, follow me upstairs to your room. Are you hungry'? Anchal asked as she motioned me to climb the stairs behind her.

'I feel that I should be the one asking you this question. Considering how kind you and Aadya have been to me'. I replied with a tinge of emotion in my voice as I put down the handcarry bag in my new room while standing close to her. 

'Hey, don't ever mention it okay. It was something that any decent human being was bound to have done'. Anchal replied with a loving smile as she gently patted me with a warm expression on her face. 

The house had only one floor at the top which consisted of a washroom, a spacious and well decorated living room and of course the room which Anchal and Aadya had provided to me. The ground floor had two bedrooms both having attached washrooms within them, a brightly lit and nicely decorated kitchen of Italian design and a wide and spacious dining room with a large elegant dining table which was surrounded by neatly arranged chairs. 

All three of us changed into light and comfortable night suits before Aadya went into the kitchen to retrieve a scrumptious left over pepperoni pizza.


	10. Chapter 10

'This pizza is really delicious. Did you guys prepare it in the house by yourselves?' 

'Well, Anchal is an excellent cook but she still doesn't know how to make quality pizza'. Aadya said laughing heartily as Anchal playfully threw a nearby cushion at her. 

'This woman is full of accusations my friend. You should steer clear from her as much as you can'. Anchal retaliated playfully shaking Aadya by both shoulders as she spoke which made all three of us laugh merrily in unison. 

We were all down to our last slices of Pizza when I  
realized it was almost 4 AM in the morning. 

'Its getting very late isn't it ladies?'. I asked rhetorically, trying to keep the sound of my voice as mild as I could fearing that they may get offended if I sounded harsh. 

Both women looked at their wrist watches as soon as I spoke. 

'Oh, yes. Thanks for the update Rashid'. Anchal nodded politely. 

'Yea. We totally forgot about the time tonight didn't we?'. Aadya added giving out a loud yawn and stretching out her long sensual arms as she spoke.

Even though it was seriously late I did not go to sleep immediately. I stood in the balcony for a while, taking in the beautiful view around me. The houses in the neighborhood were completely identical to each other. Each house had a small garden with a coconut tree planted in the middle, large trashs of varying colors could also be seen right next to each garden for residents to put their household waste in and every household had a car which was neatly parked at a small parking space right outside the front door. A cool breeze blew across the terrain making me shudder a little as I continued to scan the area around me. It was the middle of October which was why the weather was considerably chilly at this time of the night. I checked my cellphone to find out that it was nearly 5 AM. `I hadn't felt the need to go to sleep right up to this point but now I could feel my eyes suddenly starting to droop. I drank the Pepsi which was remaining in the glass I held and went downstairs to put it back in the kitchen. Before going upstairs to finally crash into my new bed, I decided to steal a small peek inside Anchal and Aadya's bedroom and found both women sound asleep. I counted my blessings and felt a deep feeling of affection especially for Anchal before I drifted off immediately into deep sleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't until midday when I woke up again. I came to my senses when I felt Anchal's thick long hair gently caressing my face, I opened my eyes to see her looking straight at me, a gentle little smile formed on her face as our eyes met together. 

'Rise and shine. I hope you slept well at night'. Anchal said, moving backwards a little bit so that I could get up and go to the washroom to freshen up. 

'It was very peaceful, thank you. I hope You and Aadya slept well too'. I said brushing my teeth rigorously as I spoke. 

'We did. We slept in late too. It's Sunday so its fine to wake up late without any worry'.  
So are you ready to come down for brunch? 

'You know you should technically say breakfast because my family and I always had it at this time in Pakistan'. I said waving my toothbrush at her lightheartedly. 

'Okay'. Anchal said laughing, 'It's nice to know that our neighbors have the same timetable as us from across the border'. she wrapped an arm around my shoulder as she walked down with me after finishing her sentence.

There had only been a few instances in my unpleasant past where I had smiled as broadly as I did while we reached the dining room to eat our scrumptious breakfast.

'So Rashid, where in Pakistan are you from exactly? Aadya asked giving me a comforting look when she saw the alarmed look on my face. 

'It's alright dear. Anchal already told me your story. I assure you that you can always trust me'. She said gently rubbing my right shoulder as she spoke. 

'Yea, well it's all good. Sorry for my awkward body language just now'. I replied laughing nervously as I saw the warm smiles on the faces of both women upon finishing my sentence.

I felt angry at myself for feeling shy so I tried my best to continue the rest of the conversation being as calm and collected as I could.

'I used to live in Karachi before I travelled here'. I said with a forced smoothness in my voice while taking a firm bite from one of the five sausages lying neatly on my plate. 

'I see. My father did mention it to me earlier I think. The name just slipped from my head'. Anchal commented in a warm soothing voice while sipping her nicely brewed cup of tea. 

'I am really sorry to know that you're so far away from your family'. Aadya commented. 

'Yea. They must be really worried about you. When was the last time that you spoke with them? Anchal asked. 

'I haven't spoken to them in a while because my uncle told me that it wasn't safe to do it'. 

'Yea. There could be security issues involved. I am so sorry, I know how hard it must be for you'. Anchal said in a sympathetic tone. 'But don't worry about it. Consider us both your family from now on'. Aadya said with a slight friendly smile. I looked down on the table for a little while with a wry bashful smile before speaking up again with a serious and firm look on my face. 'I seriously cannot thank both of you enough for taking me in like this. I really don't know what I would've done without you'. My voice broke uncontrollably and my eyes began to brim with tears when I spoke the last words. 'Hey, sweet heart please don't feel like this okay, everything will turn out alright, I promise'. Anchal said giving me a quick warm hug and rubbing my eyes with a tissue. 'Okay, guys. So now that we've had a delicious breakfast of scrumptious sausages and divine tea. Let's head out to the mall to buy Rashid some new clothes'. Aadya said breaking into the heavy uncomfortable silence to end our first interactive session as new roommates. 'Look guys, while I do appreciate your hospitality. I really should be able to pay my own bills while I live here'. 'No arguments sweetheart, put on this hat and get in the car, chop chop'. Anchal said in a light hearted voice as she clicked her fingers and placed a jet black hat over my head.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt very glad to travel in the car once again with my two roommates. The city looked serene and refreshingly quiet during that beautiful Sunday morning as Anchal drove us to the mall for our planned shopping. 

'You know Anchal, I still don't understand why you never called or met me after taking my cellphone number the first time we met'

From across the seat I saw a smile slowly build on Anchal's face after she heard my comment. Aadya also drew closer to both of us from the back with a curious smile on her lively face before Anchal replied to my comment. 

'I understand that you were puzzled and I apologize for making you feel that way. It's just that my dad was always keeping tabs on me all the time. You would be shocked to know that he used to take my mobile away from me every night to check whoever I had called during the day'. 

Both Adaya and I gave Anchal sympathetic looks as she spoke those words with an upset look on her face. 

'I am so sorry about that Anchal. To be fair, I must say that not a single day went by during my stay at the hotel when I didn't think of you'. 

Anchal gave me a look which was a mixture of love and amusement while Aadya too had an admiring smile on her face when I looked at her.

'Okay, enough with the sentimentality you two. Let's go do some shopping'. Aadya said thumping us both on the back as she spoke. 

Anchal parked the vehicle in a reserved compound which was situated adjacent to the shopping mall. It was a Sunday afternoon so a significant number of people could be seen hustling around the area in casual attire. Both Anchal and Aadya walked on either side of me as we approached the closest entrance gate to the mall. It was a rather large and spacious looking place with bright glittering lights covering it's entire length and breath. 

I was touched and pleasantly surprised when Anchal took my hand in hers and led me towards a line of clothing shops located on the first floor. Anchal's act had also made me a little nervous because I thought that maybe Aadya would not like seeing the two of us like this. I did not know at that time that Anchal and Aadya were in a relationship but the vibes they gave each other did make me assume that there was something special going on between them. However, Aadya looked completely at ease which came as a big relief to me as we walked into one of the many shops which we visited during that warm and cozy Sunday.

'


	13. Chapter 13

Anchal was very active at the mall, she constantly kept checking out different dresses mostly showing interest in those with vibrant colors.


End file.
